LabEater
LabEater is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Sniffles becomes Lab Rat's friend. Starring *Sniffles *Lab Rat Appearances *Lumpy *Ant Family *Power Plot Sniffles is seen looking into an anthill through a magnifying glass. He sees the daughter ant about to exit the anthill and grabs her with his tongue. The mother ant screams upon seeing this and frees the daughter ant by grabbing her hand and pulling until she slipped out of his Tounges. Before Sniffles recovered from the shock of almost getting the ant, they stab Sniffles' tongue to the ground with a dagger and stabs his tongue with many pins, since he left his tongue out. As Sniffles screams in pain, he attempts to free his tongue. He finally does and sighs. He enters his house with bandages on his tongue. He gets upset, knowing he won't be able to eat the Ant Family. Meanwhile, Lab Rat is seen looking for test subjects. He finds the Ant Family and grabs them with a metal arm. Sniffles hears this and looks out his window. He sees the Ant Family in Lab Rat's contraption and runs outside. Lab Rat sees how Sniffles is the perfect test subject and they chat for a little bit. Sniffles asks if he wants to be his friend, and Lab Rat agrees, but snickers evilly. The two go to Lab Rat's laboratory and Sniffles gets amazed at how much machinery he has. Lab Rat tells Sniffles he built this all himself. Sniffles awes at the amazement of the machinery. Lab Rat goes up to a table and shows Sniffles what it does. Sniffles get amazed at this, but then sees a few skeletons tied to similar tables and backs away slowly. With the Ant Family still in the metal hand, he puts the ants in a tall jar and quickly grabs Sniffles when he tries running away. He pushes Sniffles to the table and then uses his metal arm to tie Sniffles to the table and then knocks Sniffles out with anesthesia. He slices Sniffles in half and puts the ants' arms on his upper half to make an ant-anteater hybrid. He then mixes Lumpy's legs as an anteamoose and cackles evilly. Lab Rat cackles evilly as Sniffles tries walking after he woke up. He falls over a lot due to his legs being too long and then runs away. Lab Rat chases after the hybrid as it tries running away. Lab Rat chases it out of the lab and Sniffles falls over. He then closes the door. Lumpy wakes up in Lab Rat's lab with no legs. As he crawls away, the Ant Family run away through a small hole. However, the Ant Family get ran over by Power's car, which had lots of lights in them. Lumpy gets smashed by the door when Lab Rat, who gave up chasing Sniffles, opens it. Sniffles waves his arms around, trying to hail a taxi. He groans, since he has no fingers. He goes back to the lab and smashes through the door with Lumpy's legs. Lab Rat sees this and gasps. The screen cuts to black, and then a second later, switches to Sniffles with Lab Rat's arms and legs. Lab Rat wakes up with Lumpy's legs and The Ant Family's arms and screams. Deaths *The Ant Family is ran over by a car. *Lumpy is smashed by a door. Trivia *Like in The Name's Bond, this episode involves Sniffles befriending an evil genius. *Power makes a cameo similar to his cameo New Leif. *The title is a mix between lab rat and anteater. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes